HIS audition
by Saint of the Sinners
Summary: mike and rachel a little relationship starting with mikes audition to join glee club
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, now this is Mike's audition for glee club and it's a small fanfic of Mike and Rachel, but I haven't decided how long or short it is gonna be so, yeah.**

**RPOV**

"**Ok now, here's the last audition for the new members of glee; Mike take it away." **

**Mr. Shue is really excited about us having new members of glee, and so far they haven't been bad, but none of them really stood out to me as wanting to improve their talents. I know that no one is going to be as committed to glee club as I am because none of them have my clear star qualities and determination for greatness but having one other person that wants to better them self in the performing arts would be very good for the club. **

**The music started, and I hoped that this boy's singing of this song would do it justice.**

"_**You're way too **__**beautiful**__** girl, That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over  
**_

_**See it started at the park  
Used to chill at the dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Coz we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)**_

See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy  
(refrian)

It was back in '99  
Watchin' _**movies**__** all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)  
**_

_**See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy  
(refrain)**_

_**  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slightin'  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my **__**eyes**__**  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)**_

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal..."

**This boy definitely did the song justice. And I definitely noticed that he kept glancing in my direction, it was either mine or Kurt's and I definitely don't think he goes that way, but it may just have been my over-explorative imagination. Mike looked over and made eye contact with me, definitely not my imagination.**

**Mr. Shue-"Okay well you all have officially joined glee club. Congratulations! Now we practice Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school for an hour and a half; we do occasionally switch them around or put in a couple extra practices but it all depends on what's going on. Nice job everyone."**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm soooo sorry about not updating but I hope I can get better.

THE NEXT DAY……..

Mike.**

I can't believe I got through my audition yesterday, let alone had actually gotten into glee. I just hope I can be more comfortable with it. Don't get me wrong, I really like singing and dancing (as gay as that sounds) but I'm not used to doing it in front of people; it's usually just in the confines of my bedroom or the shower.

When I told my mom I was gonna join glee club she said that I had to "live up to my potential" which I can understand a mom saying, but I don't think I'm _that_ good. I definitely need a lot of practice and some help would be really good but I don't think anyone I know would know enough about music and crap to actually help me. Whatever at least I know I'm not gonna get any lead songs or anything.

Rachel**

"Mr. Schuester?" he looked up from his stack of papers to see me standing there, "what do you need Rachel?" "I wanted to talk about yesterday's auditions." "Yes, what about them?" "I just wanted to tell you that one of them really caught my attention." "Oh really? Which one?" I could tell he was using fake interest just so I could say what I had to say so I could get out of his office. "Michael actually, he seemed to really enjoy being up there and he has such raw talent and it caught my attention," _and his dreamy eyes, but whatever_, "so I've compiled a list of songs that would feature him heavily on lead vocals, and there are a few more soulful songs that he would sing perfectly with Mercedes. Plus, I've also got a list of songs that I think the other glee clubbers would enjoy singing, and all of the members have at least 10 songs in this stack that would be solos for them. The only problem is that I would need some time to work with each person individually to further refine their voices so they can sing their songs perfectly, and I'd need the most time with Michael because, though he has natural abilities for singing, he still needs to work on a few key points to reach his maximum potential." "Uum, sure Rachel, but why now, if you don't mind my asking." "I've been working on this list for a while and now that we have twelve members I figured since we have enough members it would be a very good time to give you my suggestions. And, even though I love singing, I do enjoy watching others succeed and perform well, plus I think that if I get any more solos the other members would have even more reason to hate me. So, here is the list of 110 solo songs for the glee-clubbers" And with that I started towards the door, leaving the list on his desk, "Oh, one more thing; don't tell anyone that I suggested these songs or told you that everyone else should get more solos."

Mr. s pov*****

_I definitely didn't think that _Rachel Berry _of all people would come in here and give me a list of songs to give to other people as solos. But that's a fine thing of her to do, to give the other members of glee a chance to shine._


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to LoLness '-'….thank you for reviewing so this is for you! And a shout-out to all of you who faved the story or me, and those who alerted me and my story, thanks. [btw: the day the auditions were held were on a Thursday so today is still Friday same as the last chapter.]

Later that same day…

I had to admit that Rachel's song choices for everyone were amazing; really spot on for their voices. I looked up at the clock on the wall; it was almost time for the first glee practice with the new members. I think for today I'll start with one of Rachel's suggestions to help ease the new students in; really get them excited to be in glee club, and show them that though we may not be the best (yet), we do have a lot of heart. And maybe they'll stop bullying Kurt and Artie. Kurt has so many Diva-Tendencies that I'm considering bringing a pair of earplugs so I don't have to listen to him rant about his clothes being coated in, and I quote, "Horrible food remains of the scum that is the Neanderthals of this god-forsaken institution they call a school." Though I do think the earplugs would also be good for when Rachel starts her on-going lectures about whatever it is she talks about.

Rpov.

I, thankfully, haven't been slushied today yet, but I know not to get my hopes up for a humiliation-free day. I glanced at the clock; still ten minutes left before Glee starts. Today will be the first day with our new Glee-clubbers, and I hope Mr. Schuester will do his best to get them comfortable with it. It's not easy to start something new, and for them to join Glee, one of the lowest rungs on the social ladder, is going to be quite the scene-changer for them. There are six new students that joined: Santana Lopez, Matthew Rutherford, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Brittany I-Have-No-Idea-What-Her-Last-Name-Is, and Michael Chang.

They weren't horrible but there definitely were a lot of mistakes in their singing, but I suppose I can't expect them to be wonderful singers. They were simply high school students that either were doing this so they would be able to get credit in Mr. Schuster's class (which I think would mainly be for Noah), or (as I suspect for the three cheerios) spies for Ms. Slyvester. The only two I can't place are Michael and Matthew, from what I understand they have average grades and are at no risk to be kicked off of the basketball team, and I doubt they'd have anything to do with Ms. Slyvester.

Perhaps they just enjoy music, or maybe someone put them u to this as a dare or something. A way to get to the inside of glee, and then pull some large prank to make us all humiliated. The only problem with that is they don't seem that mean or devious. Neither of them has ever slushied me, or tossed Kurt in the rubbish bin, or locked Artie in the Port-a-Johns. Either way, it is extremely important to have them on the team; we now have enough members to go to sectionals, and eventually regional's.

Kay, so I just wanted to update this one and I do have another chapter started so ill try to update after this one soon but probly not until September cuz I just started school today. notice how mr. s didn't say anything about the bullying on Rachel by people? Hmmmm… maybe that all will cause some more drama! Mwahahahaha. *does happy dance* *sees mike walk by, "get over here and happy dance with me' mike-"no" me-"if not then you'll be kicked out of the glee club" Mike sighs and dances me-"mwahahahahahhaha"*


	4. Chapter 4

Woo-hoo! Chapter four! Here it comes! I have read all of the comments on my writing and I'm going to try to use them in this chapter starting now!

**(a/n these are Mike's self musings at the same time as Rach's in Last chap 10 mins till glee practice)**

Mike pov!

Ten minutes left until glee practice; I'm restless. I'm nervous, god, I'm going to embarrass myself, I just know it. I need to stop stressing, I sang in front of everyone before at my audition so I shouldn't be so apprehensive. I'll be fine, it'll probably just be some cheesy introduction when everyone just says how happy they are to have us in the club and I doubt we'll have to sing at all.

I gotta be cool, relax: _get hip,_ _get on my tracks. Take a back seat hitch-hike._ Oh great, now I'll have that song stuck in my head the rest of the day. _I wonder what everyone thought of my singing…No don't go there you were fine, or else they wouldn't have let you in glee club anyway. But then again they do need a certain number of members to be able to compete don't they? Oh god, that's probably the only reason I'm in the club. Why did I think I could do this? Why why why? _ I was broken out of my self-musings by the bell.

_Wait, when did the five minutes to the bell pass? Surely I wasn't lost in my mind for that long without realizing it, or was I? Crap that means I only have five minutes to get to glee practice. Great now I gotta haul ass to the choir room. _ I took off down the hallway so I could avoid the embarrassment of being late to my fist practice.

RACHEL POV.

_RRIIIIINNNGGG! _

There goes the bell, now I have five minutes to get to glee practice. And I'll find out whether the new members can sing as a whole and not just individually.

There it is: my locker. I hope that no one is going to give me a surprise slushie attack, although I am perfectly equipped to handle such an att- _BAM. _

My shoulder slammed against a row of lockers.

"Whoops, sorry man-hands. I didn't see you there." I stared up to the smirking face of Quinn Fabray. Oh how I hate her, and now she's a glee clubber as well as head cheerio, teachers' pet, most sought after girl in school, and girlfriend of Finn Hudson. Finn; such a nice boy, how he ended up with such an odious girl as Quinn I'll never figure out. I, admittedly, used to have a crush on Finn; but then I realized how incredibly thick he can be at times.

I decided to retain my composure, and slowly stood up. "No problem Quinn, no harm was done. I'm sure you were just hurrying to your first glee club practice." Though I whole-heartedly doubt that was it at all.

"Oh, yeah, of course. That's exactly what happened." Sarcasm blatantly coating her words: another reason I hate Quinn Fabray, she so fake.

"Well, I suppose I will be off." I said, quickly retrieving my things from my locker, and hastily shutting it behind me. I rushed to the choir room with minutes to spare before practice and noticed another member had beaten me there.

"What are you doing in here?"

The boy looked up, "Oh, I-I-I'm sorry but I thought this was where glee practice is t-today."

Oh dear, it's the lovely boy from the auditions, Michael, and I was terribly rude to him! Think fast Rachel, how can you redeem yourself!

"It Is." _Real smooth, _"I mean, yes glee practice is going to be held in here today. I was just surprised that someone was in here, usually I'm the only one who arrives early. I'm Rachel Berry by the way, and I'm extremely sorry for being rude."

"I'm Mike Chang, and you weren't being rude, I just surprised you I guess," He looked down at his shoes, "I thought I'd be late today actually, so I ran from my last class; and I guess I got here earlier than I thought I would. I didn't want to be late. I really wanted to make a good first impression."

_He is so cute…_ "Well that's very good. Most people don't care enough about be on time to our rehearsals, other than me of course. And may I just say that I really enjoyed your audition." _And your handsome face, tall figure, shiny hair, lovely eyes…._

Mike pov.

"Well that's very good. Most people don't care enough about be on time to our rehearsals, other than me of course. And may I just say that I really enjoyed your audition." _She liked it, no, she ENJOYED it! God she's beautiful…_

"Thank you, I'm not really used to singing in front of other people. I was really nervous."

"That's extremely understandable, many people experience stage fright before performing its quite natural: though I've never experienced it, I hear its awful."

"Yeah, it's not really fun." The door burst open and in came the rest of the club, chatting and laughing with each other. I looked to where Rachel was standing moments before but instead saw nothing but air; I looked around, and saw her sitting ramrod straight in a chair in the front row, directly in the middle of the room.

"Yo, what's going on? I thought I saw Crazy Berry over here a few seconds ago." I turned and there was Puck.

"Yeah, I was just talking to her Puck, why?"

"Aww man, you got roped into a conversation with HER, damn I feel for you dude." Said Puck, completely ignoring my question.

Mr. Schuester barged into the room, "Welcome new members to your first glee rehearsal!"

_Oh great, now comes the long boring speech of how he's so glad to have so many new faces…_

"I figured that instead of saying some long boring speech of how I'm so glad you're all here, I thought I'd just jump right into the music and show you the dynamics of how we go through our rehearsals usually."

_Fuck me._

Yay, another chapter completed and better yet, my longest chapter so far! Once again thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get another update in before the year is out. A belated Happy Halloween to all of you and as usual I appreciate your feedback, so click the green button and drop me a line (or review, whatever it's called nowadays )


	5. Author's Note, even though I hate them

I'm sorry to all of you who are reading my stories, if there were any other way to do this I would, but I'm gonna just be straight with you.  
My laptop got fried and I lost ALL of my files, including the future chapters of my stories. I will soon be getting a new word program so I can start to write what I've lost, but it will take a while for it to happen. I'm sorry, but make no mistake, I will continue all the Stories I've written, and taken on from other writers. So please bear with me, if not, then do what you will. I will post a new Author's Note when I start writing new chapters, but for now, expect a long wait. Thank you.

Sincerely, SaintoftheSinners 


End file.
